Melting of Ice
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: The Evil Queen was one person not many people knew anything about. Regina was another person not many people knew anything about either. What if there was one person who knew all about them? Meet Regina's sister.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, but I wish I did. Lana Parrilla is a goddess.**

**ONCE UPON A TIME..**

_There was a little Princess born through an unholy matrimony. Her father was the King of Hearts and his Wife was The Queen of Hearts but no-one dared to cross her. She could make peasants weep with one look and fly with the flick of her wrist. This pair together had produced a beautiful brunette beauty called Regina. Now, said Little Princess didn't know anything about the life her father had for himself, that is until his eldest daughter, Princess Regina was sick and the only way and person to save her was the Little Princess._

_All of the land knew the Queen was unhappy for they felt the ground rumble, but after awhile the rumbling stopped to a slight tremor. The Queen knew that the only way to save her own daughter was to get the daughter her husband had tried so hard to hide. The Queen had vowed to herself that after the Little Princess had saved her daughter, she would kill her. But no-body knows why to this day that she did not kill her, nor do they know why the only little princess could save the big princess. Prophecies have been for told that the Princess's hold a special connection, being of true love and true faith to each other, and that connection will be the only thing to save them. _

_Little did they know that when Regina became Queen Regina and left her mother's kingdom with her father and sister in tow, her mother would be the cause for a family feud. She had made the curse given to Regina from Rumplestiltskin to get rid of Snow White and create a barrier around Fairy Tale Land and to turn it into a normal land, but little did they know, The Queen had added in an extra: The Little Princess would not be in the other world for she would be dead. But there was one flaw in the Queen's spell: One thing can beat a curse, and that's the special connection between two sisters._

**The Present Time in Fairy Tale Land.**

King Henry was never one to do things he shouldn't have but everyone makes mistake. Sitting in his daughter's room on the window seat, he stared out the window at the snow that had dropped. His daughter Regina was laying in her bed not moving and barely breathing. He and his wife, Cora, had yet to find a potion or spell to make her better. Bringing in a psychic brought out his secrets but also a cure to their daughter, she had told them that: _A child related to princess, born of unholy matrimony, has the cure. She is made of pure belief and trust, her hands glow through the touch of love. She knows how to save your daughter, for she already loves her without knowing her. _With that being said, Queen Cora had screamed so loudly, the floors began to shake, causing objects and ornaments to break.

But now King Henry was awaiting the arrival of his daughter. She would only be 5 years old now but Henry could picture her as the miniature version of Regina. He smiled lightly as he could see the faint outline of a horse and carriage coming to stop outside their mansion. Their guards went to carriage and helped out Cora, who was soon followed by his daughter. He gasped, she was the miniature version of Regina. Standing up from the seat, Henry waited and stared at the door, waiting for the two to walk in. His breath was caught in his throat when the little girl walked in but as soon as she spotted her father, she ran to him and through her little arms around his neck. Henry had not seen his Little Princess in a few years but he was glad she remembered. He kissed her head and placed her back down on her feet.

"Poppy, it's great to see you" he said softly as he kissed her head. Poppy smiled up at the man she knew as father who she had only met a handful of times.

"It's good to see you, but what am I doing here?". said Poppy as her toothless smile frowned. Henry took his little girls hand in his own and walked her over to Regina's bed. He sat down on one side of it whilst Cora went to the other side, staring intrigued at the duo.

"This is my oldest daughter, Regina, she is very sick. Why don't you touch her face to let her know her little sister is here so she can wake up and meet you?". Smiled Henry as he nudged the little girl forward. She looked hesitantly at Henry before walking closer to Regina.

Poppy tilted her head to the side as she looked at Regina, at only five years of age she could see the resemblances. She placed her hands on Regina's face, not hearing the intake of breaths from Cora and Henry. She smiled as Regina opened her eyes.

"Father! I did it! She opened her eyes and now we can play". Squealed Poppy. Henry looked at his wife and then back to their eldest daughter, not really understanding what had just happened.

"Regina? Are you okay?". Asked Henry.

"Father? What's happened? Who is this?". Regina asked lightly as she turned stiffly to stare at the little brunette bouncing before her.

"Regina dear, this is your little sister Poppy, Poppy, this is your sister Regina". Smiled Henry as he stared back and forth between the two. Poppy held her hand out to Regina to shake with a small smile on her face. Regina grinned and held out her hand to Poppy, pulling it away sharply after a few moments.

"What was that?". Gasped Regina as she held her hand to her chest.

"What was what?". Asked Henry as he pulled Poppy closer as she held her hand against her chest.

"I.. I don't know, some kind of lighting shock". Said Regina softly as she turned curiously to Poppy.

"I don't know, but I think you guys have a special connection". Smiled Henry as the floor rumbled. They turned their heads to see Cora disappearing in a puff of smoke. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Why can't she just use the door like any other normal person".

**/ONCE UPON A TIME/ SWAN QUEEN/ ONCE UPON A SWAN QUEEN TIME / SWAN QUEEN / ONCE UPON A TIME**

It had been a few months since the day that Poppy had saved Regina's life and the sisters had been inseparable. Poppy's mother had died of a sickness and Henry had so kindly offered for her to live at the Kingdom, like a true Princess. Word had gotten around that the Queen had originally planned to kill Poppy for she was just a minor mishap in their lives but for unknown reasons, Poppy was still alive, she just staying away from The Queen and was always with either Regina or Henry when she was around.

"Reginnnnaaaa! Wait for me! My little legs cant run as fast as yours". Pouted Poppy as she ran after her sister. Poppy loved playing with her sister, for Regina was Poppy's idol, and Regina loved having a mini me.

"Gina? Where are you?". She called out cautiously. The two sisters were currently playing hide and go seek in the garden that the Queen had 'made' for them both.

"Gotchya!". Said Regina as she came out of nowhere and picked up her squealing little sister. Poppy squealed as Regina spun her around. The two were acting very un-princess like: they were running around, getting dirty and ripping their clothes. The two were currently lying down on the ground, staring up at the sky looking at the clouds. Poppy rolled over and placed her arm over Regina's waist and laid her head on her sisters chest and sighed.

"You okay?". Regina asked softly as she looked down at the top of her sisters head. Poppy tilted her head up and smiled softly at her sister.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. I'm just.. I'm just thinking of my mom". She said softly as she looked away from her sister and back up at the sky.

There were times where the only thing Poppy wanted, was her moms hugs. Most of the weeks that had gone past, Poppy had felt alone in this world and alone in her own world. She knew she could trust Regina, but she was scared of Cora. But Poppy also knew that if it came down to it, Regina would choose her mom over her.

"It's okay kid, you know that right? I'm always here and so is dad okay?". Said Regina softly as she kissed the top of her sisters head. Poppy shivered lightly as Regina wrapped her arm tighter around her sister.

"I know Gina, I'm just scared. What if something happens and you or dads aren't there? I've got no-one". Said Poppy softly.

Regina stared down at the top of her sisters head. Did she really think she had no-one? Did her little sister really believe that? Regina sat up starling her little sister.

"Come on Poppy, I'll show you something that makes me happy!". Smiled Regina as she stood up and took her sisters hand, pulling her to her favourite place in the world.

Regina held Poppy's hand and walked her around the yard and around the palace. The two probably looked nothing like Princess's because of their clothing, but they still walked with their heads held high acting like the proper Princesses Cora would want them to be.

"When I was a little girl, I would walk around the yards and I would find secret hideouts and hide in there and I wouldn't come out for a very long time, I then made a flower garden where I spent the remainder of my time but then, the best thing happened". Smiled Regina as they came to a stop outside of the horses stable.

"On one of my days out walking about, I found a horse and brought her back here, and thats when I made a new best friend". Smiled Regina as she let go of Poppy's hand and opened the doors to the stables and walked in.

"I found her, well really, she found me. It'd gotten lost and she showed me the way home and since that day ,she has been my best friend, that is until you came". Smiled Regina softly as she led Poppy over to her horse.

"Her names Chestnut, go on, she won't budge". Smiled Regina as she nudged Poppy closer to the horse. Poppy looked over at her sister before walking closer to Chestnut and held her hand out to the horse, to let it know she wouldn't hurt her. Poppy smiled as Chestnut nudged her hand. She placed her hand on the top of its hand before she pat straight down her face and to her nose, giggling as her whiskers tickled her hand. Poppy looked over at Regina.

"She's beautiful!". Smiled Poppy.

"Good, now come with me". Smiled Regina as she took Poppy to the stable next to Chestnut's.

"This is your horse now, it's a her and you can name her whatever you want". Smiled Regina. Poppy turned and grinned at her sister before she wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed.

"Best sister ever!". Grinned Poppy as she turned and walked over to her horse. She held out her hand again before she patted her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so beautiful!". Said Poppy as she kissed the horse again. Poppy went around the side and placed her head on the neck of her horse as she ran her hand down her back softly.

"I think I'll call you Mahogany!". Grinned Poppy as she grabbed a brush to brush through her horse's hair softly.

"Beautiful name Pop". Smiled Regina as she walked over to her own horse's store and ran her hand over her horses face, kissing her cheek softly before grabbing a brush to brush her own horses hair. Regina was about to say something when they felt the ground tremor.

"Mother's home, we better go and get changed. Now". Said Regina as she put her horses brush down and walked out. Poppy frowned lightly and did the same thing and started to walk over to Regina before she grinned and ran past her sister.

"Last one home gets a cold shower!". Regina rolled her eyes and ran after to her sister. Little sisters, no matter how annoying they are, Regina loved her little sister.

**So this is my first fic, it will be FTL first chapter and then story brooke and then they might keep swapping, who knows, I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**PS, there will be Swan Queen in Story Brooke chapts **


End file.
